


The Line of Lucii

by R_4_L



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, Infidelity, Kingsglaive Spoilers, Major Character Injury, Prophecy, Royal Politics, Who rules after Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Why did Ravus and Ignis survive wearing the Ring of the Lucii when Nyx died (bargain or nor bargain).  Just what is their bloodline? After all if we look at our own history the majority of the European Royal families are interrelated, so how about Lucian and Tenebrae?What would happen if Ravus, Ignis and Noctis were all half brothers and they didn’t know it? Who would Regis tell?  This doesn’t put Regis in the best light as a husband, but I’m not trying to make him into a complete ass either
Kudos: 9





	1. In the Beginning

Ravus hated his father. He hated the way the man degraded his mother, even though she was the Queen and he was nothing but the King Consort. The way he belittled his sister for being the Oracle, something that was an honor passed down in their bloodline. It should have made him proud, instead King Consort Agnor took every opportunity to make it feel cheap and worthless. It made Ravus so mad. When King Regis came for visit’s he often dreamed that the man was actually his father and was just waiting for the right moment to take both him and his sister away. Regis was kind and he treated his mother with respect and honour. When he was twelve he had gone on daemon hunt with his father. Ravus still remembered how his mother had been against it, but he had been so excited. His father had finally shown an interest in him. It had been a sham. They had gone out away from the city, only for his father to stand back and leave him to be attacked by a pack of Coeurls. He surprised the bastard. Ravus had managed to fight enough to get behind his father and let that asshole be the bait. One of the guards had helped him get to the car. The two of them made it back to the Manor. Maxim. Maxim had been the guard to get him to safety, injured and bleeding out. The man had died the next day, but his mother had made sure that he had been honoured the only way she knew how. A hunter detail was sent out the next day to find the remains of the King Consort and his retinue. When they returned with proof, Ravus rejoiced. His father had tried to kill him. He’d be damned if trusted any man ever again. His mother suffered from his trust issues. 

King Regis and two of his most trusted men, Clarus Amicitia, the King’s Shield, and Cor Leonis, the Immortal, arrived for his father’s funeral. They had brought a small group of guards, but for the most part it was just the three men in Fenestalia Manor. Ravus stood to the side and watched them. He would play the part of the grieving son, but he would keep his eyes open. He refused to be fooled again, to let his mother and sister be hurt in the same way. 

King Regis was formal during the funeral, never stepping a foot out of place. He stood beside Queen Sylvia Via Fleuret as a close friend and a physical reminder of the alliance between Tenebrae and Lucis. After the ceremony, while his mother was greeting foreign nobles, he had held Lunafreya’s hand. He would step forward when the councillors were being to forceful to stand behind his mother. Ravus noticed the way he moved Luna behind him. His men moved in on either side, sheltering his sister from view. They were protecting Luna, and if he was honest they were guarding his mother’s back as well. Letting those who wanted to take advantage of the grieving Queen know that the King of Lucis would watch her back.

Damn it he was so confused. 

His mother came to them four years later with news that King Regis’ motorcade had been attacked by a Marilith. It had killed not only the majority of those that were there, but had left the crowned Prince for dead.

“But Noctis? Is he still alive?” Lunafreya thought the young Prince was cute. King Regis had shown her pictures of his son, the last time he was here.

Queen Sylvia ran a hand down her daughter’s hair. “I’m told he’s alive but gravely ill. His nanny and guard died to protect him.”

Ravus wondered if the King had been there. Had he tried to save his son? Had he used him as bait? A shield? He wished he knew how to ask.

“King Regis was in another car but arrived in time to save Prince Noctis’ life and injure the Marilith.” The Queen looked at her son, she knew his struggle and tried to help him find his balance. There was so much she wanted to tell him. She hadn’t been blind to her husband’s failings and worked hard to find a balance for her only son. “Not everyone is like Agnor.” 

Months later a request came, the Royal family of Lucis was asking for permission to use the Tenebrae Healing springs to aid Prince Noctis’ recovery. 

Ravus watched the way King Regis interacted with his son. They were at the manor three days before they could go to the Healing Spring. He saw the tender way the King treated the young Prince. He also saw sadness in the King’s eyes. Many thought he was too young to notice things like that but at sixteen he needed to be able to size up nobles and councillors during meeting at a glance.

Noctis was in a wheelchair and at eight had a good out look on life. He was spending a lot of time with Lunafreya. They were talking and Ravus was glad that she had someone close to her own age to talk to. 

Ravus could see the way the young Prince was working hard to impress his father. It confused Ravus. He could see the way King Regis encouraged the injured Prince to keep trying, to not give up. The way the King and his closest men stood guard and protected Noctis from the harsher aspects of the world. Maybe too much. Ravus also the saw the looks Regis spared his son when he thought no one was looking. Ravus wasn’t sure how he would label the expression. It wasn’t disappointment nor was it distaste it was more that King Regis was weighed down and didn’t know how to handle it.

King Regis and Prince Noctis were in Tenebrae for a week when Ravus first overheard just what his sister and the Prince were talking about. It was the fucking prophecy. He walked through the halls to search out his mother. At this time of day, he knew she could normally be found in her study. He wanted to talk to her about why Lunafreya was exposing herself as the Oracle to the crown Prince. They may be allies but it was never wise to expose all ones secrets. He was sixteen now and had a place on the council. He wanted to see what his mother’s thought process was so he could support her if it was sound. 

The guards at her office door, let him through without question. He was surprised to see that she wasn’t there. Looking around he saw the papers on her desk and knew that she must be close by. He swung his head back to the main door to reassure himself that the guards really were there. The fact that they were proved that the queen was around here somewhere. The sound of voices reminded him of the private study. It was a small room that could hold only four or five people, and could be easily over looked if you didn’t know it was there. Of course it helped that the door was hidden by heavy curtains. He moved slowly. It wasn’t that he wanted to eavesdrop, it was that he wanted to make sure that if his mother was at a delicate point of her negotiations, he could back away. He didn’t mean to stay and listen really.

“Regis, are you sure?” His mother’s voice was laced with concern.

“There is no mistake Sylvia. The crystal has shown me the truth. Noctis is to be the one true king.” The sound of utter defeat in King Regis’ voice was something Ravus had never heard before. “He knows but I haven’t told him what it means. I just can’t do that him yet. I don’t even know if the crystal will accept him as he is. With his back broken, his magic is disrupted and by the Six I’m just glad that he’s alive and yet I can’t see anything but the future of Lucis.” 

“Regis, it’s the same with Lunafreya. She talks of her place as the Oracle and I have no idea how to help her. If it hadn’t been for the appearance of Gentiana guiding her I’m not sure how she would have handled the pressure of being Oracle.”

There was silence as the two monarchs thought about what the fates held for their children. 

“And Ravus?”

Hearing his name the crown Prince stood outside the door and waited. What would his mother say about him?

His mother’s sigh was auditable even from behind the door.

“Oh Regis, he’s so angry. I’ve tried to encourage him to train with Malik and the guard but he has no interest. He has no trust in any male, whether they are in court or not. I fear for him. How can he forge an alliance with other nations if he doesn’t trust?”

“Give him time Sylvia, he may yet come to find someone to trust.”

Ravus turned and walked away. He couldn’t bare to listen to his mother’s tears. He hadn’t realized how much he had disappointed her. He didn’t know what King Regis meant when he said that Prince Noctis was the one true king, but he knew what the prophecy was in accordance to his sister. As the Oracle she would be hunted for her ability to heal and to give the people hope. He needed more answers and would need to think about what he heard. Maybe he could open up and trust a little bit.

The next week the two royal families made their way to the healing springs. Prince Noctis needed someone to help him into the water and it needed to be someone on his side. King Regis couldn’t because of the ring of Lucii. It was a job he gave to his Marshal Cor Leonis.

Cor wheeled the chair into as close as he could to the spring before picking up the young Prince.

“I’m sorry for making you do this Marshall.” Noctis’ voice was a bare whisper, but the beauty of the glade almost called for it. He was embarrassed, at home he had Ignis and a nurse help him into his shower chair while wear only his boxers. Then when he was alone in the shower he could remove them and shower alone. When he was done his shower could cover himself up with a dry towel and his nurse would help him onto a dry chair or his bed where he could dress himself. He hadn’t been naked in front of anyone except his doctor in years. That Cor, the Immortal, had to carry him into the pool was almost shameful. Cor was one of his idols and he hated to be so weak in front of him.

“Think nothing of it young Noctis.” He carried the Prince into the water and followed the instructions given by Lunafreya and Gentiana to the letter. It was just the two of them in water, so there was no one else around to see the Prince’s tears when his back hit the water. 

The surface of the water shimmered as soon as Noctis was submerged passed his shoulders. Cor held the boy in his arms. The elemental magic danced across the surface in flashes of ice, fire and lightening. He breathed through the lightening strike as it hit his shoulder before piercing the injured Prince’s back. He could understand why he needed to be naked. The strength of the elemental magic would either burn off all clothing or sear it to his skin, and honestly neither he nor the Prince needed any more scars. Strike after strike, ice then fire, lightening then ice, fire then lightening. Around and around it went. Cor wasn’t sure how the child survived the way he did. They were hours in the spring as they were told. Watching the young man writhe in pain was not Cor’s idea of a good time. Cor did his best to distract Noctis with stories of the Kingsglaive.

“Alright Prince Noctis.” Cor had helped the young Prince dress and he seemed to be moving better. He needed to rest for the next couple of days in order for everything to set and heal without a problem. “Let’s get you out of here and back to your father and Princess Lunafreya.” Cor knew that Regis was planning on staying the rest of the week and that he was to switch positions with Clarus today. It would give himself the time he needed to recover from the ordeal the springs had put him through as well as allow Prince Noctis to get over his embarrassment. “I’m heading back to Insomnia now. I’ll see you in about a week or so.”

“You’re not staying for the banquet?” It wasn’t that Noctis didn’t want Cor around but he knew how much his father relied on the man.

Cor smiled at the pre-teen. “No, Clarus should be out here by tomorrow, tomorrow night for sure. There are enough guards in the mean time.”

“Noctis, you are looking much better.” Regis couldn’t believe the change in son in such a short about of time.

“Thank you father. May I go and talk to Luna?” Noctis was excited to talk to his new friend. Regis had one of the guards escort the Prince across the field.

“Thank you Cor, I know that wasn’t pleasant.” Regis couldn’t take his eyes off of his son. His heart was heavy with duty that was to place on such a child’s shoulders.

“It was an honour your highness. I’ll be heading back to the palace for now. Clarus should be arriving tomorrow.” At his King’s nod he continued. “Malik said that lunch would be delivered out here within the hour. There are plenty of guards.”

“We’ll be fine Cor. The sacred pool took a lot out of you as well. A driver is ready to take you back so you can rest. I’ll need you later on.” Regis spared a look at one of his most trusted friends. Cor had gone above and beyond the call of duty. When Queen Sylvia had explained that there were stipulations for using the scared healing pool, Regis was afraid that they had given Noctis hope for nothing. 

****Flashback four days ago

Cor and Gentiana had been the only retainers allowed in the meeting. Cor had been to respond to the list of requirements. All who entered the healing pool must bare themselves as they would bare their souls to healing elements. They must be able to withstand the elements coursing through them. If they need someone to help them stand the person with them must have passed a test by put forth by the Gods as well as following the other rules and they cannot let go of the one seeking healing until they have been healed.

“I can take Noctis into the springs. He’ll feel more comfortable if he has to be naked with someone he’s familiar with, someone he trusts. He’s known me for years. While we don’t train together, he has been in the yard working with Gladio when I’ve had the Crownsguard there.” Cor didn’t think he needed to mention that he was strong enough to hold the pre-teen in the water for couple of hours that was required.

“What about the having passed the the God’s test of strength?” Gentiana knew that those who had not passed the test of the Gods would not only find injury but more damage could be done to Noctis.

“Would both of them need to have passed the test?” Regis was concerned for his son.

Queen Sylvia reached out to hold King Regis’ hand for a moment. “Those who seek the sacred springs for healing need not worry about the trails of the Gods. It is for those who are whole that must worry.”

“It will be fine.” Cor said no more, but the both women eyed him curiously. Cor looked to Regis for permission. At the King’s nod, the Marshall explained. “I have been through a trial of a God and survived.”

The smile on Gentiana’s face had Cor suspected that she perhaps knew already. “Then you are indeed the best one to take Prince Noctis.”

****

Lunch was over and it was time to head back to the palace. Half of the royal contingent was already making their way back to the vehicles when Niflheim attacked for the sky. There wasn’t much he could do. Regis looked around he had two young children, a teen, the queen and himself. When he saw General Glauca head straight for his son, he knew they were there to end the line of Lucii. 

Regis could do nothing but defend when he could and given the opening grab Noctis and Lunafreya and run. He had hoped that Ravus and Queen Sylvia would follow but Ravus froze and that mistake cost him. Cost all of them.

When Lunafreya let go of his hand Regis didn’t have time to retrieve her. It hadn’t escaped his attention that the Tenebrae guards were being left uninjured unless they forced the issue, where as the Lucis guards were being killed out right. Whatever was going on, Niflheim was out for blood. Lucian blood. Tenebrae just happened to be standing in the way. He couldn’t let them get ahold of Noctis, so he ran. He watch Sylvia die to protect her son, but they didn’t go any further to hurt Ravus. He prayed that they were going to be safe even if they were likely to be hostages.

Regis wasn’t sure how they made it out of there alive, but damn it it had been close. Cor had met them half way down the road watch their back. There would be no going back to Fenestalia Manor they needed to get back behind the wall. The rush back to Insomnia was nerve wracking. There was no way to know the fate of Ravus and Lunafreya and that broke Regis’ heart. He’d have to find a way to mourn Sylvia on his own


	2. The past catches up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis explains his past and Lunafreya comes to visit.

**  
The years passed and Niflheim kept the pressure and the war ongoing. Holding up the wall wore down on Regis, both physically and mentally. 

“Your Highness, we have an emissary from Niflheim to see you.” The Crownsguard was on full alert as Councillor Ardyn made his way into the throne room to disrupt his life. 

The next hour was fraught with emotions that he couldn’t let anyone else see. Waiting until days end, Regis walked into his study and went straight for the decanter. He knew his shield, Clarus would be right behind him.

“Your Highness?” Clarus’ tone alerted him to the fact that they were not alone.

“Clarus clear the room and find the Marshall.” He wouldn’t turn yet and just gripped the edge of his desk. How had he failed? Looking at the pictures on the shelf to left he knew that he had to explain, at least to two men who would hopefully help. He moved slowly to sit down and waited until Cor arrived and the room cleared.

Cor waited for the guard to leave the king’s study. “Stay out here, Lord Amicitia and I will guard the King from the inside. I’m going to mute my comm as the King asked, but I will be able to hear you if there is an issue out here.”

“But sir, what if you need help inside?” The guard understood that the King often discussed sensitive information, it was half the reason he was there. He let the things he heard go in one ear and out the other. 

The Marshall clapped him on the shoulder as he walked inside, “believe me soldier, if we need help, you’ll hear it.” He closed the door and looked at the other two in the room. Regis looked decades older then he did that morning. “All clear.”

“Cor pour yourself a drink and come sit. What I have to tell you is going to take some time and it isn’t going to be easy.” Regis lifted his glass.

Clarus was sitting in another chair a glass in his hand. Cor poured himself a drink and sat. 

“I’m telling you two because, honestly someone needs to be able to explain it to the children and I know it won’t be me. Clarus, I’m sure you suspected some of this. Decades ago I was at a Royal function to introduce Sylvia Via Fleuret. We hit it off, she was a sweet girl and we became friends. She was to be married to Agnor, a political marriage that her elder brother, Trann organized. The next time I saw her after the wedding it was at Trann’s funeral. That was when I found the type of marriage they had. It wasn’t good.”

“You know what political marriages are like,” Clarus was reminding the King that his own marriage had also been a politically arranged one.

“True, but while Aulea and I had been friends, I did cherish her.” It always saddened him that their marriage forced Aulea to give up the one she had fallen in love with. He, himself had not been in love with his wife, but he did love her in his own way. “We were on the our road trip and taking a break in Tenebrae when Sylvia approached me. She needed an heir and I agreed.” Seeing the look in Cor’s eye he continued. “Agnor was abusive and already cheating on her, abusing his power in the most cruel ways that he could. I wouldn’t condone it, you know that Cor and if there had been a way I could get her out of that relationship I would have.”

Clarus had already put the pieces together, “Ravus is your child.”

“Yes, although I have not and will not claim him.” Regis felt his age as one of his secrets came to light.

“And Lady Lunafreya?” Cor was scared that they had just agreed to let Prince Noctis marry his sister.

“No, according to Sylvia, Lunafreya’s conception was fated. I know that she tried to explain it as a birth ordained by the Six, that she hadn’t been with anyone. Personally I think it may have been Malik, he was her right hand in everything. Regardless finding out how Agnor treated both of those children and the abuse he tried to inflict on them. Well let’s just say that Agnor death was well warranted.” Regis rose and went to the side board to pour himself another drink. “I received a letter years ago from Maria, who had been one of Sylvia’s maid and stayed on to care for Lunafreya. Sylvia was dying when Niflheim attacked us in spring of 745, Maria was sure that Agnor had been slowly poisoning her for years before his death and she was finally succumbing to his efforts.”

“This Maria, she had proof that Agnor, the King Consort, had tried to murder the Queen?” Clarus was beside himself. It wasn’t unheard of but still to have a spouse try to murder the other. In this case Agnor would not have been able to hold the throne unless he managed to get rid of both Ravus and Lunafreya. He knew how Agnor had died and wouldn’t have put it past the bastard to try and murder both of his children.

“Six years she suffered. Six years after his death and the bastard was still inflicting pain upon her daily.” Regis pounded his fist on the arm of the chair in anger. “I did not love Sylvia but damn it she was a friend and deserved much more then a painfully existence. I know she died protecting Ravus, but still I wish.” He couldn’t continue. There had been so much that he wished he could do for his friend.

Cor looked at Clarus, the man had been friends with he King for a long time, he would have been around when all this had happened. “Clarus?”

The Shield looked at his King and best friend. “I knew about Sylvia, or least your week long dalliance with her. I also knew that her marriage wasn’t ideal. I had been in the Palace at the time and well servants talk. I’m surprised that she told you about Ravus.”

“She didn’t, the ring did. As she never contacted me, I never let on that I knew. When she told me about Lunafreya and Shiva choosing her to be the Oracle, I told her about Noctis’ fate. We both knew that chances of our children living to have children of their own was slim.”

“Slow down, you mean Noctis and Lunafreya were betrothed before Ardyn brought all of this up?” Cor hadn’t heard of this before. “And why so fatalistic?”

“We had talked about Lunafreya and Noctis marrying long before the attack of Niflheim, but nothing was formalized. We wanted to make sure that we gave our children more of a chance for love then we had. As for being fatalistic, the prophecy of the Ring that I was given when Noctis turned five was that he was to be the One True King to rid the planet of the Star Scourge. To do that the Oracle would be his guide with the Gods and help him end the Star Scourge. It is the job of the One True King to fulfill the prophecy that had been set in motion. It also says that the Kings of old need be coated in the blood of the Lucii.”

“There are other interruptions Regis,” Clarus was trying to be positive. 

“And when have the Gods ever given anything without requiring great sacrifice. I have raised a child only to see him slaughtered to save my people. Tell me how is that a good father, a good King.”

“Regis, you have been a good father to Noctis. He idolizes you.” Clarus reassured his King.

Cor didn’t know what to say. Walking to his chambers he went over everything he had heard. Clarus had told him, that his job was to make sure that Noctis was able to get out of the city. They would send him to Altissa to meet Lady Lunafreya there. He was to be the advance guard. As he packed his bag, he thought back to the years he had spent as King Regis’ guard. He knew that the loss of the Queen had hit both the King and the Prince hard. Thinking back on it, he supposed that the King’s attitude’s three years ago coincided with him learning about the prophecy around Noctis. He would do what he could for his King and protect the Crown Prince with his life.

***  
Two days later Regis did his best not to cry like a little child. Lunafreya was before him. She didn’t blame him and my god did she look beautiful.

“Lunafreya,” Regis couldn’t believe how much she looked like her mother. He couldn’t deny her the truth of the it, “You look so much like your mother. So beautiful.” He didn’t care that one of his Kingsglaive were present.

“King Regis,” She looked up at the Lucian King and saw the man she remembered. The man who was kind to her and her brother, the man who was more of an uncle figure to her. Someone she admired. She loved hearing the stories of King Regis and her mother when they were children. He hadn’t been the one to kill her mother no matter what Ravus tried to say. She couldn’t understand his deep hatred of King Regis or his loyalty to Niflheim. She was glad that Noctis wasn’t present. She had an idea of what the Emperor had planned for them and if Noctis was away then he, at least would be safe. She had vowed on her duty as Oracle that she would see the One True King to the Throne.

Lunafreya wasn’t there at the beginning of the fight as she had been a pawn to draw away the King’s most trusted guards. Either way Niflheim would have won. Either she would die or the King would be left vulnerable. When the Glaive Nyx showed up to rescue her, she had to convince him to help her save the King.

She would never forget the sight of her brother placing the ring of Lucii on his hand. He knew better. By Ifrit’s blood he knew that the ring was only for the line of Lucian Kings, it was why she fought so hard to protect Noctis. She wanted to go to him but King Regis needed her and General Glauca was coming right for her.

“This way, hurry.” King Regis opened a secret door to allow them to escape. The pain in his eyes was real. His men, his councilor were dead in the other room.

Luna grabbed his hand as they ran.

“Luna, my sweet Lunafreya.” Regis slowed. He couldn’t go. He wouldn’t go. “When you get out find Cor. Find Noctis, he will be with Ignis and Gladio. They will keep you safe.” He looked at the young Glaive that reminded him so much of Cor when he’d been younger. Headstrong and brave, loyal but with a conscious and a solid moral core. “Glaive Ulric, I’m begging you. Not as your King, but as a man, please see her to safety. She is the future.” He let go of her hand and raised a shield. “You look like your mother, may she watch over you.”

Nyx was the one to drag her away. She saw Nyx put the ring on and come back without being engulfed in flames that he had struck some sort of deal with the Kings of old. When he gave her back the ring and passed on his greeting for Noctis she knew that he wasn’t planning on surviving. Listening to Libertus talk about his friend she wanted to tell him, even though she had no proof and miracles could happen. One look in his eyes showed that he knew. His friend was gone.

Her job now was to stay alive. To find Noctis and Cor Leonis, the King’s Marshall, to make sure that he was safe. Walking out of the city she thought that it just might be a better idea to find the Immortal first and then to see what she could do to facilitate Noctis gaining the approval of the Gods.


	3. The end has come, and with it the dawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis learns some hard truths and must adjust quickly if they are to survive and win this war.
> 
> Noctis disappears for ten years and when he returns, he needs to let his friends know what is to come and to help them get ready for the future without him.

Fighting along side Ravus was something else. Could he be trusted? Ignis was going with his gut on this. The man maybe the biggest ass he knew, but he did seem concerned for his sister. Their conversation while fighting to get to altar seemed almost as if he was pleading with Ignis to prove him wrong. It was like he wanted to be convinced.

Coming upon Pryna and having her show him the truth was shock.

When King Regis introduced them as brothers all those years ago Ignis didn’t realize that he had been speaking the truth. He had often questioned his Uncle as to what his parents were like. All his Uncle would was that his mother had fallen in love was a man who was unable to be with her. Now he knew why. The King’s marriage had been arranged and while the Regis and Aulea had been friends growing up that didn’t mean it was a love match. King Regis had already been married when his mother became pregnant. His mother had died before he had turned one. Queen Aulea died befor Noctis’ second birthday. Poor Regis lost not only his mistress but also his wife shortly after the birth his children. He was Prince Noctis’ half brother. He wished his Uncle had trusted him with more. He wished he had more time with King Regis, that he had paid more attention when they had been together. There were a million little tells now. 

Finding out that Ravus was also a son of King Regis could explain his hate.

Seeing the truth behind the destiny of the One True King, to know that Noctis must die in order to save them all, hurt. It tore at his heart. 

Seeing Noctis and Luna together showed him what they could be like together if fate had been kinder. 

He listened as Ravus rambled and realized that knew that Regis was his father. 

Having Ravus switch sides at the last moment to help him save Noctis against Ardyn proved that the Tenebrae Prince did have the blood of the Oracles flowing through his veins as well. 

Putting on the ring he agreed to the price, in order to fight Ardyn. It may have been as reckless as Ravus had implied, but Noctis was safe for now. 

Ignis didn’t know that Ravus had stood guard and protected Noctis from the Magitek soldiers while he fought, nor that it was Ravus who had removed the ring from his hand. Ravus had saved him. He hoped one day to repay the favor. His brother.

*****

The ten years that Noctis spent in the crystal there were tales of Ravus helping to fight the Deamons, although he stayed away from the Gladio, Ignis and Prompto. Ignis kept hoping to meet up with him to talk with him. 

When Noctis appear, Prompto tried to describe what he looked like, but Iggy already knew. Camping in the haven, Noctis took the time to explain what was going to happen. It was so fucking hard. He had made his peace with the fact that he was going to die while he was in the crystal, but sitting but the campfire with the three men who were closer then blood, it was hard to say goodbye. To find out that Ignis had known of his fate and had said nothing, hurt Noctis in way he couldn’t describe. He didn’t want Ignis to suffer.

Noctis stood at the edge of the Haven with Ignis behind him, “in the end, I might not have you at my side, but you’ll always be in my heart.” Noctis took the hand that Ignis held out to him, “Ignis, talk to Cor. Keep watch over Gladio and Prom for me.”

When all Ignis could do was nod, tears flowing down his cheeks under his glasses Noctis squeezed his hand tighter.

“Thanks. Thanks for everything Iggy, my brother.”

Noctis wanted Ardyn gone, the bastard had taken advantage of his absence for too long. Sure the guy had gotten a bad deal and his brother had been a total ass, but that sure as hell didn’t give him the right to destroy everything now.

His final goodbyes to Gladio, Ignis and Prompto in the city were short. The best he could do was encourage them to go on. He knew that in the coming years Gladio’s would continue what he had been doing, what he had been trained to do. Be a shield for the King. Ignis would take over the throne, he left word with Cor. Maybe he could find himself a good advisor. Noct laughed at that. The one he was most worried about was Prompto. He prayed that his best friend would allow the others to help him. 

Calling on his father before the end, “Dad the times we had together I cherish. I understand. Ignis will do Insomnia proud.” He took a breath, “Dad trust in me.”

Both Cor and Ravus were present when they entered the throne room. 

“Well Iggy, what now?” Gladio 

“We rebuild.” Ignis could just see the light of the dawn breaking over the hills.

“As you wish, your majesty,” Cor bowed. Ravus followed suit. It only took Gladio a few seconds to catch up. Prompto just followed along. 

Ignis sighed, he knew Cor and Gladio would fall back on their training and not ask any questions but he could already feel Prompto and Ravus pulling away. “Ravus, if you I would appreciate your help in navigating the political land mine that Ardyn left us. Prompto. I need you to be my eyes, my compass. To remind me of where we came from and where we need to go.” There was silence and he worried that he had pushed too hard. “Please.”

“You know,” Ravus asked silently.

“I have since we lost Lady Lunafreya. You are my half brother, and half brother to Noctis. If you would rather go back to Tenebrae then so be it.”

Ravus laughed darkly, “there is no Tenebrae left Niflheim saw to that. No, I will stay here and help you and Lucis take back the day and we will build from there.”

“Gladio, Cor?” 

“Once a Shield, always a Shield.” Gladio clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

Cor just shook his head, “I can’t let this young punk do all the training. We’d totally be screwed.”

Ignis held out a hand, “Prompto?”

The blonde looked up at the throne where the body of his first friend was turning to dust beneath the blades of the past Kings. In a way it didn’t feel right talking about this so soon and right here, but at the same time it was almost like it was a way for Noctis to know that they would be alright. “Ever at your side.” He grabbed Ignis forearm and ignored the tears in his eyes.


End file.
